Imaginative Love
by TheProwler
Summary: tori has feelings for robbie but wont admit it so until she does she is plagued by her imagination eventual RORI chapter one im not in love (sorry if the summary sucks but give it a shot you wont regret it) feedback is appreciated


**hey everyone prowler here with a rori story it was supposed to be a one shot but after some thinking i decided to make it into a three chapter story this was beta by emiz.12 **

**disclaimer i do not own victorious if i did i would be wearing pants but im not so...yeah i do not own victorious**

* * *

_I just couldn't help the way that I felt._

will young jealousy_._

* * *

Tori had just gotten home.

She hadn't slept the night before because Trina was auditioning for a musical called _The Widow's Shadow _and Trina, being Trina, sang all night, keeping the Vega household awake the entire night. Tori went upstairs to her room to get some shut eye before she got to her door she got a text from Beck, "Hey. Everyone is gonna see a movie later. Want to hang out?"

She replied, "yes," and opened her door to her bedroom. When she nearly fell asleep, Beck replied to her message saying the movie started at 8:30 and she sees that Robbie mentioned her on _The Slap._ She checked his profile a to see the status it said, "Look what Sikowitz made me and Tori do for a drive by acting exercise mood in pain."

The video showed Sikowitz instructing them to do one of his acting exercise where Robbie was an off duty medical technician, and his specialty was CPR. Tori was a girl who lost her phone. He kissed her—three times to be exact

Tori didn't know what she felt, but she did know Robbie was a great kisser. At the moment, though, Tori was too tired to think about that kiss, so she turned off her phone and plopped onto her bed, not changing clothes and fell asleep

* * *

_Move your body right next to mine  
Feel the beat and we are lost in time I  
am yours and now you are mine  
Forever, Ba-a-by. _

Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers: forever, baby.

* * *

Tori was looking at what used to be Rex as Robbie was crying over his friend soon to be death, and she empathized for Robbie.

"Tori, wait," he called after her. She was getting ready to leave with Andre, Beck, and Jade.

"What is it, Robbie?" she asked, her tone annoyed. She wanted this to be over so that Rex could be gone and Robbie could be normal.

"Can you stay?" he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why me?"

"Well, you killed him—for starters—and I could really use a friend right now."

"Fine," she said, figuring it was the least she could do since Rex's death was her fault.

Robbie moved to the bed where Rex was. "Hey, buddy," he said. Rex said nothing; he simply lay motionless. Robbie grabbed his tiny hand said, "If this is goodbye, I want to say I'm sorry."

Tori was confused why would Robbie apologize. Rex was constantly discouraging Robbie. And why was she thinking about this? She knew Rex was a puppet, not a person.

"I'm sorry that I became what you told me not to, but I couldn't help it," Robbie continued. "Everyone was already picking on me." The tears streamed down Robbie's cheeks on to the floor as he spoke. "It just seemed that, no matter what I did, they hated me even more. I'm sorry," he said with a sigh as he wiped some of the tears with his free hand. "I tried to be who you taught me to be, but I couldn't be that guy—the cool guy, the good looking guy. I couldn't be that guy. I was just the nerdy guy who wanted to kill himself." Robbie cried some more, postponing the rest of his speech.

Tori never felt so guilty in her life; Robbie's speech shocked her. She pitied Robbie; she wanted to hug him, tell him everything was going to be ok, and that she was there for him.

"I wanted to also thank you for talking me out of killing myself," Robbie said, "and for teaching me how to be like you—even though I didn't do what you told me—but thank you for trying to help. Thank you for being my best friend," he spoke.

A tear fell down Tori's cheek. _Damn it,_ she thought. Why did she kill the puppet? If she could turn back time, she would have jumped in front of the turbojet just so he wouldn't go through this pain.

"And I want to thank you for giving me courage whenever I was afraid, like the time when we went to Mystic Mountain and I was afraid to go on the big roller coaster; you called me a weenie, I went on the coast and had a great time."

Tori looked at Robbie as he spoke to Rex. She could understand his friendship with the person—puppet, she corrected herself.

"I'm sure Tori is sorry, too," he said as he turned to face her.

"I'm really am sorry," Tori said, though she was speaking to Robbie so he wouldn't be angry at her; she felt guilty that she was the reason Robbie was going through this. She realized she should leave so that the duo could have their last words together in private.

"Wait," he called out again.

She didn't speak; she just looked at him, his cheeks stained by tears. The guilt ate at her for what she did.

"Will you sing his favorite song with me?" he begged.

"What's his favorite song?" she asked.

"'Forever baby.' Do you know it?" He wiped away more tears.

"Just the chorus," she said, hoping that wasn't his favorite part.

"That was his favorite part," Robbie confirmed.

_Damn_, she thought as she approached the bed and Robbie. She took his free and smiled at him, seeking to comfort him. When he looked at her, they started to sing.

_Move your body right next to mine  
feel the beat and we are lost in time  
I am yours and now you are mine  
Forever, ba-a-by_

Tori looked at Robbie, and as she sang, she realized what the song meant to them both. It was about their friendship: Robbie belonged to Rex and vice versa. They had good times together, and they're best friends, despite Rex being a puppet—but not to Robbie. To Robbie, Rex was as real as the air they breathed, and she could understand.

_All the things we want to do  
Never gonna let go of you!  
Meant for me and I'm meant for you  
Forever, Ba-a-by!_

They finished as the monitor stopped beeping; Rex had died.

Robbie cried over the loss of his best friend. Tori didn't know what to do to console him.

She just poked his shoulder to get his attention; when she did, she didn't say anything. She moved closer to him until their lips were inches apart, and then she kissed him. She wanted to move after the first three seconds, but she couldn't. The kiss was amazing; she just kissed him until she needed air.

When they stopped, she wanted to kiss him again, but the doctor entered the room and covered Rex's body with the blanket on the bed, confirming his death. Robbie was screaming as if this was a dream he was trying to escape.

The doctor said, "There's a private room where you can sit and talk with your friends."

Robbie took one last look at Rex's body, sobbed, and left the room.

Tori was standing there in the small room; she never felt so horrible. She didn't mean to kill Rex. If she had known this would happen, she would have gotten a sledge hammer and smashed the turbo jet into tiny pieces. Yet Robbie needed this: to be normal even if it means he's depressed. _This is the only way_, she thought. She left the room, leaving Rex alone in the small room.

As she exited the room, her eyes scanned the hospital hallway, spotting Robbie with his hands covering his face as he cried. Her other friends surrounded him as they tried to comfort him. Jade lamely rubbed his shoulder, which was her attempt at comforting him. Andre sat in a chair and contemplated what to say to the former-ventriloquist.

Tori wanted blame herself for being a good person for what she did next

She reentered the room where Rex was. She went over to the monitor and pushed a few buttons; luckily, the monitor started beeping again, and her guilt slowly began fading. Using her acting skills to her advantage, she turned to the bed and removed the blanket. "Welcome back to the world, Rex," she said before she ran frantically to where her friends were.

"Come look. It's Rex." She grabbed Robbie's hand, dragging him with her as she ran back to the room.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he, Jade, Beck, and Andre entered the room.

"I don't know. As I was leaving, it started to beep again. I think he's alive," Tori said.

Robbie was crying again—this time happily. Rex was alive. "He's alive," he said in awe.

"Yeah," Tori hummed, "I even heard him say something."

Beck and Andre were confused, but Jade was glaring at Tori.

"Say something, buddy," Robbie encouraged Rex.

"_Meant for me as I'm meant for you_," Rex said weakly.

Robbie was happy because his best friend was alive, and Tori was happy because Robbie was happy.

* * *

_I'm not in love. It's just a phase I'm going through._ -

Enrique Iglesias, "Not in Love"

* * *

Tori awoke from her nap. Her clock read 7:23, making her realize she hadn't showered yet and wanted to try to get that dream out of her head. _It was nothing_, she told herself. When she did bring Rex back from the dead? There was no kissing Robbie and nothing romantic at all. _It's probably because we kissed today; that's all_, Tori thought as she went to her closet to search for something to wear.

"Hi, Tori," Robbie greeted with a wave as he sat in her closet.

Tori screamed, which caused her father to barge in to see what was wrong with his daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he scanned the room for a threat.

Tori didn't speak; she simply pointed to where she saw Robbie, but he was no longer there.

"Tori, are you okay ?" her father asked.

"Yeah. I thought I saw something," she said while looking in her closet, not even glancing at her father. She was more interested in what happened to Robbie.

Tori hadn't noticed her father's absence until she heard a voice

"You know, screaming at a guy you like is not very nice."

Tori turned to face Robbie. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," Robbie said. "I'm the fun side of Robbie: the one of many personalities. You see I'm a figment of your imagination; only you can see me."

"Then why did you leave when my dad came up?" she asked skeptically while crossing her arms.

"I was afraid," Robbie said as he looked down to avoid eye contact. Tori held in a chuckle maintain her skeptical look. "It's true. Your father can be very scary."

Tori shook her head. "This has to be a dream," she muttered.

"Sorry, Tori. This is not a dream. You are very awake," he said taking a step towards her.

"Then why are you here? This has to be a dream," she said as she flopped down on the foot of her bed.

"Because you're in love with the real Robbie, and until you admit how you feel, more dreams about Robbie are going to show up."

"What do you mean?"

"That dream you had; until you tell him, you're going to have more dreams, and you'll have to see Robbie's other personalities."

"But I'm not in love with Robbie," she protested.

Why are you denying it, Tori? Why are you so against it?"

"Because girls like me don't fall in love with guys like Robbie," she admitted.

"Girls like you?"

"I'm sorry if that sounds shallow, but it's true. I'm not supposed to fall in love with Robbie. I'm supposed to fall in love with male models or rock stars, not Robbie Shapiro."

"Tori, do you honestly believe that you would be happier with somebody other than Robbie? Think about it first, and then give me your honest answer."

Tori thought about it: everything that happened between them—the time when she needed help with the bird scene, when they forgot to bring money to Nozo's and spent the afternoon together, and every moment in between.

"But he's in love with Cat, and Cat likes him," she said as a tear fell.

"So? That doesn't matter," Robbie said

"What do you mean? Cat is my best friend. I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize our friendship."

"Listen, if he was really in love with Cat, he would have done something by now, and Cat—you could distract her with something shiny, and she'll forget about him."

"So what should I do?" she asked.

"Get in a bikini and do a sexy dance for him," he said.

Tori looked down at her lap to hide her blush and chuckled; Robbie just smiled at her. She was about to speak and lifted her head, but Robbie was gone

* * *

**so what did you guys think of it thank you for reading i would appreciate if you guys left some reviews they are a writers inspiration to write and i could use some of that now**


End file.
